Policias Qwaser's
by Dante138
Summary: -un universo paralelo de Seikon no Qwaser lleno de nuevas aventuras
1. Prologo

_**Policias Qwaser's:**_

 **-saludos a todos para los que no me conocen yo soy Dante138 este es mi primer fiction escrito por dos junto con mi amigo Lucifer751 que en esta historia sera conocido como Haise y a mi como Sasha, esto solo es un prologo mas bien como un pre-capitulo de lo que sera la trama pero pronto les traeremos los demas capitulos disfruten** **;) :P**

 _ **Prologo:**_

 **-Un joven inspector de grado A llamado Fujisaki Haise de 16 de años apodado en el cuartel como ''Demon'' por su habilidad con las pistolas, 2 para ser preciso nombradas por el como justicia gemelas.**

 **-El solo era un simple aprendiz, era un chico muy ocupado ya que no solo era inspector al ser un joven, sus padre murieron en un accidente automovilistico cuando el tenia 12 años fue huerfano hasta que fue adoptado por el viejo amigo de su padre quien es ahora su maestro, tambien estaba ocupado de dia como estudiante en el una, vida normal para un chico de su edad; pero tan pronto como sucedio un accidente durante una mision su vida cambiaria para siempre...Haise trabajaba en el departamento de control de Qwaser's; personas cuyas habilidades son las de controlar un elemento especifico de la tabla periodica; un dia fueron llamados Haise y su maestro Mado Hashirama inspector de grado S conocido por su katana llamada quinx**

 **-Su mision era detener un ataque del muy buscado Qwaser del magnesio conocido como scream era buscado por el asesinato de varias chicas jovenes y ser miembro de Los Adeptos la organizacion mas grande de Qwaser's liderado por el Qwaser del oro, la prioridad era eliminarlo, asi que partieron hacia el lugar cuando llegaron habian unas unidades policiales intentando detenerlo pero ni si quiera pudieron hacerle un rasguño y scream mato a algunos, entonces Hashirama y Haise comenzaron a atacar pero scream era muy fuerte Hashirama se acerco para atacarlo mientras Demon le dispara, pero scream lo empuja con una cadena de magnesio esto le abre paso para intentar matar a Demon, el se intenta defender pero no tenia mas balas pero antes de que lo matara, Hashirama lo impide atravesandose en el camino lo cual hace que scream lo matara, scream se sorprende por lo tonto que hizo antes, pero antes de matar a Demon llegaron refuerzos, de todas formas a scream se le habia acabado el soma; el soma es la fuente de energia que los Qwaser's sacan del pecho de las mujeres para poder usar sus poderes; entonces escapo, mientras tanto Demon al ver a su maestro muerto se culpo por su muerte y juro que se vengaria de scream y de Los Adeptos, durante esa noche no pudo dormir ni la siguiente pensando en la culpa por lo que le paso a su maestro, un dia decidio ir tras scream por su cuenta cuando lo encontro Demon lo reto a un duelo pero por mas que intentaba no le hacia ni un rasguño, scream riendose se burlaba de Demon, y le muestra quitandose la mascara que tenia que era una chica, entonces para acabar con esto scream le iba a lanzar unas dagas para matarlo...pero en ese momento un extraño chico encapuchado bloquea las dagas con lo que parecia ser un escudo de hierro.**

 **-Demon por un momento penso que talvez era otro investigador pero se sorprendio al ver que tomo una reja de metal y la convierte en una guadaña.**

 **-Entonces el extraño se quito la capucha y se dio a conocer como ''Sasha El Martir'' el Qwaser del hierro, pero cuando Demon le vio bien la cara lo reconocio como un estudiante de intercambio de su escuela llamado Dante Nicolaevich Hell, un joven de tan solo 13 años, scream decide luchar contra Sasha, Demon se sorprende al ver la batalla estaban casi a la par, pero a Sasha le costaba combatir entonces Demon decide ayudarlo y Sasha acepta a regaña dientes y comienzan a luchar, mientras luchan scream se proteje con un campo de energia de magnesio del aire alrededor, Sasha intenta penetrar el escudo pero no puede entonces el le dice a Demon que el haria un agujero y que despues el le disparara, entonces Sasha templa su guadaña para intentar hacerle un agujero a el escudo de scream, Sasha hace un corte en el escudo, pero antes de disparar Demon escucha la voz de su maestro que le dice (''es el momento de saber la verdad'') en ese momento Demon siente como si el tiempo se detuviera a su alrededor y su ojo izquierdo se vuelve de color plateado y cuando dispara siente como si le diera direccion a la bala para poder pasar por la abertura del escudo acertandole en el corazon de scream matandolo, Sasha se sorprende al ver como lo hizo, al terminar todo Sasha le dice a Demon que vaya en la mañana a la iglesia en el campus del para hablar, Demon confundido acepta...En la mañana Demon va a la iglesia donde se encontraria con Sasha, al llegar se encuentra con el y el sacerdote de la iglesia, el le cuenta que el era el lider de Athos una organizacion que lucha en secreto contra Los Adeptos tambien le explica como acerto el tiro que hizo, el le explica que su padre era el Qwaser del plomo y al parecer el habia heredado los poderes de su padre, los unicos que sabian solo eran ellos y su difunto maestro, al escuchar esto Demon se sorprende, tanto tiempo luchando contra Qwaser's y todo el tiempo el fue uno, pero el acepta la realidad y le dice al sacerdote que se uniria a Athos para poder cumplir la promesa que el se hizo para poder vengar a su maestro, asi que el sacerdote le dice a Sasha que Demon seria su compañero de ahora en adelante, Sasha le dice que mañana entrenarian...en la tarde fue a la tumba de maestro para disculparse con su maestro por todas las veces que lo contradijo, en ese momento llego el sacerdote que le dice que su maestro le habia dejado para seguir su camino contra Los Adeptos, cuando Demon lo ve se da cuenta que es la katana de su maestro...en ese momento empieza el camino de Demon junto con su nuevo compañero Sasha para detener a Los Adeptos.**

 _ **Hasta el proximo.**_ __ **;)**


	2. Capitulo 1:Dia de Entrenamiento

_**Policias Qwaser's:**_

 **-Aqui les traigo el primer capitulo de mi fiction para los que se vieron el prologo o pre-capitulo desde este episodio arranca lo que sera la historia entre mi amigo demon y yo espero que les guste.** __

 _ **Capitulo 2:**_

 _ **Dia de entrenamiento:**_

 **-Llega el dia de entrenamiento entre sasha y demon para que demon aprenda a controlar sus poderes se encontraron en el patio de la iglesia, sasha le entrega un anillo a demon, demon dudoso le pregunta que era, sasha le dice que es un circuito elemental por el cual los qwaser's lo utilizan para controlar sus poderes y que ese es un circuito que le habia hecho el sacerdote para el, sasha para empezar el entrenamiento le dice a demon que le dispare a un muñeco como el objetivo pero que tenia que dispararle justo en la X que pinto en la cabeza del muñeco, demon confiandose por su entrenamiento como investigador se prepara para disparar muy relajado y cuando dispara justo antes de llegar al objetivo, sasha lo bloquea con una pequeña cuchilla de hierro y le dice que dispare otra vez, demon un poco molesto lo intenta de nuevo y cuando dispara sasha lo bloquea otra vez, molesto le pregunta por que hizo eso, sasha le dice que para dominar sus poderes tiene que esforzarce mas y no tiene que confiarse tanto y asi siguio por una hora demon disparaba y sasha lo bloqueaba, en ese momento llegan dos chicas y una se acercaba corriendo, demon no la vio bien y se tropeso con ella y cayo justo en las tetas de la chica, demon se sorprende al ver el tamaño de las mismas, en eso llega la otra chica y le da un golpe a demon diciendole pervertido, despues de que sasha les explicara la situacion y de que demon se disculpara ellas se presentan, la que le dio el golpe a demon se llama Oribe Mafuyu y la que le cayo en las tetas era Yamanobe Tomo, pero demon vio a tomo como una chica muy linda, en eso sasha le pregunta a mafuyu para que habian venido, mafuyu le dice que teresa le dijo que estaria aqui y le vino a traer el almuerzo para sasha, asi que el le dice a demon que van a tomar un descanso del entrenamiento, mientras estan almorzando mafuyu le pregunta a demon como obtuvo sus poderes de qwaser, demon le explica que el no sabe como los obtuvo diciendo que al parecer los heredo de su padre, sasha le dice a demon que siguieran entrenando...entonces en ese momento sasha siente una presencia hostil en ese momento alguien arroja una aguja de inyeccion con veneno a demon por suerte sasha le aviso y la logro esquivar todos sorprendidos al ver quien la lanzo, era un hombre con un traje de color negro y se presento como Venom, el qwaser del arsenico, sasha lo ataca con una cuchilla y venom lo intenta apuñalar con un anillo que tenia una aguja, por suerte sasha lo logra esquivar, demon nota algo extraño asi que le dispara a la chaqueta que traia puesta venom al darle a su chaqueta descubre que la aguja que tiene esta conectada a un tanque lleno de arsenico que el con sus poderes puede convertirlo en cualquier tipo de veneno, entonces demon le dice a sasha que no se le acerque mucho o podria envenenarlo, asi que sasha y demon intentan idear un plan para detenerlo, venom se burla de ellos al saber que nisiquiera se pueden acercar a el, entonces sasha le dice a demon que le dispare al tanque de veneno, pero venom no cree que sea capaz de hacerlo, entonces venom para llamar la atencion de ellos decide lanzarle una aguja a las chicas, mafuyu se da cuenta rapido y lo esquiva, pero tomo asustada se queda quieta y la aguja va directo asia ella...en ese momento demon se da cuenta y su ojo se vuelve a tornar plateado como cuando se enfrento a magnesio, y antes que la aguja le diera a tomo demon le dispara a la aguja y la rompe salvando a tomo, venom se sorprende, y en ese momento demon mira con rabia a venom y el le dice a sasha que ataque a venom luego de que el dispare, sasha confundido se prepara, venom tambien le lanza una aguja a demon pero el le dispara y en el camino rompe la bala justo desde la punta y la destruye, venom se descuida y la bala le da a su tanque destruyendolo, sasha aprovecha el momento y le lanza unas cuchillas a venom una le da a la aguja que tiene su anillo y dos le dan en el brazo, sasha listo con su guadaña y demon listo para disparar estaban apunto de matar a venom pero en ese momento desaparece en una bomba de humo y el diciendo como en una voz de eco dijo:**

 **-Eres interesante demon pero no sera la ultima vez que nos veremos, volvere.**

 **-Sasha despues de esto le pregunta a demon de como logro ese tiro, pero demon no sabe como decirle de como lo logro, entonces las chicas salen, primero mafuyu le agradece a demon de haber salvado a tomo, y tomo le agradece dandole un gran abrazo, pero demon se da cuenta de que tenia cerca de su pecho las tetas de tomo y queda como una escena con una gota de sangre saliendo de su nariz, en eso sasha le dice que este atento ya que no sera la ultima vez que veran a venom.**


End file.
